warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MechanicOrga
I would love to add forms to the wiki, but I'm not sure how =(. If we could figure out how we definitely should. LostTman1093 (talk) 19:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I actually do think it is a bit aesthetically distracting. I also liked the last background better considering the color scheme of the interfaces. It just worked. Thanks for editing Kineticlopses! It's my first article and I thought it would be gunned down, but now it looks awesome! I think you should be promoted. You seem like you really care about the wiki. Tojoro could use the help. You could be in game dev too. www.crydev.com . It's surprisingly easy. sorry, that last message was mine. forgot to sign. Cerrebrious (talk) 19:02, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Do you think you could find a picture of the last background for me? That'd be really cool. I can't find it myself. Cerrebrious (talk) 00:10, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that one. Also, I saw the changes to Cerebulon's Forms. I think it's pretty awesome! It gives a much better sense of fighting Cerebulon. :) Cerrebrious (talk) 17:45, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Saw the changes to congar! Really awesome! Do you plan to have those galleries for every monster? Cerrebrious (talk) 20:07, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Should we be decorating the wiki for halloween? Wikia keeps telling me to, but to which end besides taking it down later, I don't know. Thanks for trying on that background. I can always make one myself. ^____^ Cerrebrious (talk) 17:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) You've got Admin, welcome aboard! I appreciate what you've contributed thus far and look forward to what you can bring to this wikia going forward. Have a good evening. ~Tom CONGRATZ! You made admin! Cerrebrious (talk) 17:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I got Mike Giam to agree to a short interview! Most of the Incog and SCEA are on LinkedIn, so they are actually easier to contact than you think. Try it! Cerrebrious (talk) 23:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Giam's answers are in! Check out my blog post, it's there! Hey MO, Wanted to let you know I wanted to share the files from the Media Kit's disc with you and 'reb, should you need them, now that you guys are on the Admin team. Like I had mentioned elsewhere, I sent everything to Tman when he first got here. There are some images on there I am unable to share on here, but I believe someone with your skills may be able to crack that easily. I'm sorry to keep mooning over your contributions, but what you have been adding here is exactly something I've wanted to get done, but couldn't figure out how. Anyone I knew who was tech-savvy looked at me as though I were mad, dense, or both. I have no problem loading all of the files onto a cheap thumb and mail it to a physical address, but if you would rather I send them your way over the web, I can do that, just not positive how, or if they come thru the same quality. Carry on, Tojoro (talk) 14:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I think it was just for the wallpaper. I agree, the textures look great. The game download from PSN is no great shakes. It appears to be a direct port. Tojoro (talk) 02:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) The NYC level is a nice find! Hopefully as this wikia progresses, more of what went into the making of this great game will rise to the surface. Thanks, MO Tojoro (talk) 14:11, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow...these are great! You need not apologize for the quality, as you strive to contribute the best possible. This is a fantastic addition! Thanks for your efforts, MO. Tojoro (talk) 14:20, November 19, 2013 (UTC) WOTM RPG #What's "Godzilla Monster World RPG"? #Sounds like something that would need a bit of work. I think I'm kinda interested in like, hearing more and stuff. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Monster War Huh, it looks like Monster World was done in the same RPG maker that some creepy classics were made, such as Ao Oni and... yeah. Looks reaaaaaally interesting, and hey, BurningGodzillaLord's sprites are in that game! How awesome! I'm really interested now. I'm Titanollante...Roar to me and I'll roar back. 23:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Awesome contribution, Sir! Thank you! Again, I have every confidence that the quality of any image uploaded by you is the best it can possibly be, so no worries. :) Man, that's some great art, eh? That is a fine rendering of Goliath in images 2 & 3. In 2, it almost appears as though he has some type of mace or sling. Interesting profile of one of Vegon's heads, too. Some almost seem to have a crustacean influence, where others have some Lovecraft happenning. Great stuff! Again, why won't Incog take my cash, in exchange for a volume or two of any and all material? Why? Tojoro (talk) 15:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) In that same cheat mag, look at the translated title they use on page 16: "The Horrific Wave That Attacks The City". This could be a possibility, however, there is also a walkthrough in PSM #68 that does have a title of "Wave of Destruction" and in parentheses below, "translation courtesy of Sony". (Sorry, I'm not as good at the photo manip. :p) I'm gonna try to contact a buddy of mine that I served with, who still lives in Japan, and ask him to translate all of the kanji on that poster. Just to satisfy my curiosity. Good eye on Agamo's logo art. See? It's little touches like these that show how much fun this crew had, and they were pumped about the subject matter, obviously. I've always been curious about that shadow cast on the runway of Century as well. Ditto for Baytown's massive hand. I wonder if these may belong to characters/monsters who didn't make the cut? Tojoro (talk) 18:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I was just being a goof, saying had Incog chose to merchandise the game in any way, including the publishing of an art book or two, I would gladly part with cash, immediately! :D The thought of action figures, model kits, rubber monsters...I'm gettin' the shakes now... Tojoro (talk) 20:25, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello again! I'm very sorry for my prolonged absence. There was a problem with my wi-fi (it didn't exist). But now that I am back, I'm seeing all the additions you've made and feeling very happy. I'm so glad to see that we've started to make the leap into the development of WotM, something I had only dreamed about. I'm also glad I'll be able to help you now that I have returned. Also, I stopped recieving notification emails from this wiki. What happened? Cerrebrious (talk) 22:29, December 10, 2013 (UTC)